The present invention pertains in general to an overdrive mechanism for a motor vehicle, which mechanism couples between the output shaft of the transmission and the drive shaft of the vehicle. More paticularly, the present invention relates to an overdrive mechanism that is self-contained, does not require any electrical control lines, that is very compact and of the planetary gear type.
In the past, overdrive mechanisms have been used in motor vehicles to provide improved gasoline mileage especially at normal highway driving speeds. These mechanisms have been operated successfully, however, generally these devices have been somewhat complex and required use of certain electrical and mechanical controls.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved overdrive mechanism for use on motor vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an overdrive mechanism that requires no electrical or mechanical controls.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an overdrive mechanism that is self contained and is easily adapted to existing vehicles with the only other modification being a substitution of the vehicle drive shaft.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an overdrive mechanism that is very compact and that can be manufactured inexpensively.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an overdrive mechanism that is self lubricating and requires essentially no maintenance over an extremely long operating life.